Life in the Fast Lane
by The Lone Writer
Summary: AU. Living life in the fast lane isn't always a thrill. Chapter Three now up.
1. Pit Crew

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
Life in the Fast Lane  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Pit Crew  
  
  
  
Relena heard laughter before she even walked into the classroom. She thought it had been empty. No one was at school at seven in the morning. Only the new freshmen. She listened through the door before she opened it:  
  
"I'm telling you man, you should have been there! Jake completely wrecked his bike. I mean total annihilation. You would have laughed your ass off!"  
  
"I'm sure I would have." Came a skeptical voice.  
  
"Believe me, you would have." The same voice that had laughed a moment ago replied. "Even Demeter laughed, didn't ya babe?"  
  
Relena found her interest peaked by the word bike and the tone of one of the boy's voice. She opened the door and all conversation halted.  
  
"Hello." A blond boy said. His green eyes shone with friendliness.  
  
"Hey." Relena replied walking into the classroom.  
  
"Hey, are you new here?" Another boy asked. This boy's eyes were a radiant blue and he had an extremely long braid. Relena recognized his voice as the boy that had been speaking of bikes.  
  
"Yeah." Relena answered setting her stuff down in the back of the classroom. She timidly walked up to the six people sitting in a cluster of desks. "I'm the 'new girl.'" She said making little quotation marks with her fingers.  
  
"Allow me to introduce...ah, us." The braided boy replied. "I'm Duo, this is my best friend Heero, his twin sister Demeter, Quatre, Trowa, and finally Wufei."  
  
Relena's eyes met each person's but she found her gaze returning to the boy named Heero. His bangs were unkempt and his blue eyes were a raging storm. Relena looked once more at his sister, Demeter. Her eyes held the same storm that Heero's did and her dark colored hair was also messy but pulled tightly into a ponytail. Both kids were pale for living in Daytona.  
  
"I'm Relena." She found herself saying to mainly Heero. She blinked a few times. "So I couldn't help but overhear something about bikes?"  
  
Duo's eyes lit up. "You mean, you're interested it this stuff?"  
  
"It depends on what you call stuff." Relena replied sitting down. She noticed Demeter smiling.  
  
Demeter spoke up. "Duo and my brother race cars. Wufei and Trowa race bikes. Nascar. Our rival's best bike totaled last night." Her voice was quiet and almost monotonous but laughter filled it as a smile played upon her lips. "So when we say stuff we mean cars---bikes."  
  
Relena liked this Demeter girl already. "Really? My brother, Millardo, just moved here so he could race professionally. You guys aren't professionals, are you?"  
  
Heero shook his head and Duo answered no.  
  
"So how are you associated with Nascar?" Relena asked.  
  
"Some of us are better than the pros. We race for car and bike parts until we're out of high school." Heero said in a cold voice though slight passion slipped through.  
  
"Yeah, my girl here once won us the best racecar we ever had until we all got jobs." Duo boasted  
  
"You race?" Relena asked looking at Demeter. She suddenly noticed that the girl's arms were well built from exercise and working with cars. Her stomach was also toned. The girl had to at least be involved in building cars.  
  
"I used to, not anymore."  
  
"But she stills gets behind the wheel every once and a while. Face it babe, you'll always be addicted." Duo teased.  
  
Demeter smiled a bit but Relena could see sadness creep into her eyes. "So, you guys are really serious about this, aren't you?"  
  
They all nodded and a 'hell, ya' came from someone. Relena smiled. "I can understand races but I can't keep up with cars and all that stuff. That's my brother's job. Are you guys the only ones really into this?"  
  
Duo sighed. "Nope, in fact, we're one gang out of fifteen here that are seriously involved in racing. Then again, we don't worry about anyone but Treize's little group."  
  
"Treize?" Relena asked.  
  
"A real ass if you ask me but many people admire him and his gang. Dorothy has been chasing Heero around for years now." Duo piped up.  
  
Relena didn't miss the slight movement as Demeter's hand shifted towards Duo down by the seats. Duo gripped her hand reassuringly and squeezed it. Relena tore her gaze up to Heero. "So you're a lady killer?" She laughed.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "If you say so."  
  
"All the girls love him because they can't have him. You can look but you don't want to touch. This is one guy that will bite." Duo laughed.  
  
Heero glared at Duo and then turned back to Relena. "I'm not that bad, really. I just hate girls that are slutty, flirty, or just plain blonde."  
  
Relena found herself breaking out in laughter. "Well, you're certainly a first. I like you already!"  
  
Demeter looked over at her brother. "Heero needs a girlfriend. He hasn't kissed a girl since he was fifteen."  
  
Relena laughed softer this time. "Well I agree with you but don't you think you should let Heero check out his options before you set him up with a racer's little sister? I mean, I'm a priss when it comes to dirty work, and I wear earplugs at all the races...I certainly wouldn't be down in the pit!"  
  
She found Heero smile faintly at her confession.  
  
"Hey, she's honest Heero. Would you look at that!" Duo laughed.  
  
Heero shrugged, blushed a bit, and then turned to his binder and got something out. He pulled out a piece of gum and began to chew on it. Just as he did that the bell rang and kids started to file into the classroom. As everyone was moving around to sit by their friends Duo brushed past Relena as all six kids that Relena had just met headed to the back. "You see that blonde girl? That's Dorothy. Be careful around her." He whispered before sitting down in the seat next to Demeter.  
  
Relena eyed the blonde girl and noticed that she was a bit of a....how to put it nicely?.........a slut? Relena smiled faintly to herself as she continued to the back of the room. Man, did she feel sorry for Heero.  
  
Dorothy walked over to where Heero was sitting. "Hey Heero." She slurred starting to put her books down on the desk right up against his.  
  
"Ah-hem. Excuse me, but this is my seat. Thank you *very* much." Relena interjected slamming her binder onto the desk. She slipped into the seat and smiled up at Dorothy. "First come, first serve. Maybe next time, hun."  
  
"Try next period, bitch." Dorothy snarled. She grabbed her stuff and walked up to the front of the class and sat down to an older looking boy who smiled at her.  
  
Heero sighed. "Thank you so much." He replied softly.  
  
"I felt sorry for you." Relena replied as she got out a pencil and a piece of paper as the board said for her to do.  
  
Heero looked over at Relena and studied her carefully. She wasn't flirting with him. She was just joking around and being honest. He found her innocence and want to be friends with him extremely attractive. He felt attracted towards her...already. He blinked a few times. He had to be getting soft. That wasn't a good thing either.  
  
"Welcome to your junior year in high school." Mr. Smith, the AP History teacher replied. "I hope you all had a good summer. Does anyone wish to share?"  
  
Duo's hand flew into the air.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Maxwell..." The teacher said hesitantly, knowing Duo and the rest of the kids from last year.  
  
"Well let's see, this summer all of my buds and I---"  
  
"Thank you for finally using correct English, Mr. Maxwell." The teacher interjected.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes before he continued. "We sold three bikes and five cars that we made on our own. We traveled to Atlanta and one the state-wide racing competition for money this time, Dem got behind the wheel five whole times during practices, I got a new car that's all souped up, and I actually finished the history assignment."  
  
Mr. Smith smiled; he had always loved Duo no matter how annoying that braided boy could be at times. "Thank you for sharing Mr. Maxwell and I trust you and Ms. Yuy are still dating?"  
  
Duo's hand slipped over Demeter's who sat in the desk that was up against his. "You betcha Mr. Smith, how could I settle for anything less than perfect now that I have it?"  
  
"That's very romantic, Mr. Maxwell, I just wanted to make sure that she didn't become talkative over the summer because I don't want to have to separate the future married couple."  
  
The class giggled and Demeter blushed.  
  
"Anyone else care to share?" Mr. Smith asked with a hopeful smile. No one raised their hands. "Well if no one wants to share then I guess it's my turn to introduce our new student. Would you please stand?" He asked  
  
Relena got out of her seat and stood by her desk smiling at all the faces that looked at her with interest.  
  
"Relena Dorlian has come to us from New Orleans. I trust you will show her a lot of respect and be kind to her."  
  
Relena sat down and she noticed Dorothy glaring at her. Relena just ignored her and smiled at all the other students.  
  
"Okay," Mr. Smith said looking at the role. "Oh my, both twins this year in the same period. Wow, in the last two years I had you, both of you were in separate classes. Heero and Demeter. By the way, who named you?"  
  
Neither kid spoke up for a moment. Demeter never talked it seemed. She had made an exception for Relena because Relena had seemed a little lost and in need of a friend. But Demeter rarely used her voice. Heero sighed; he knew his sister wouldn't answer. "Our mother was from Greece, hence the Greek names."  
  
"Ah, and I hear you have a sister...Hera is it?"  
  
"Yes sir." Heero replied.  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Seventh grade, sir."  
  
"Oh, so I will have her soon. I look forward to another Yuy. Moving on, Duo Maxwell---check, never far from Dem. Quatre and Trowa---check, Wufei--- check. Dorothy and Treize---this could pose a problem. Can both of you prove to me that you can keep your PDA down to zero?"  
  
"But Duo and Demeter are practically over there kissing!" Dorothy complained.  
  
"Duo's hand is over Demeter's. And they aren't looking at each other lustfully. There's a difference Miss Catalonia. I'll thank you to remember that. But I won't interfere unless it gets out of hand." Mr. Smith scolded. "Moving on...Miss Relena, okay..." Mr. Smith continued with the role only then to start up on collecting the summer assignments.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Relena walked out of school and started to her bus when she heard Duo's voice.  
  
"Go on, Heero, invite her over---she'll have a blast."  
  
Relena purposely slowed down as she heard footsteps jog to catch up with her.  
  
"Hey, Relena, wait up!"  
  
Relena turned as Heero approached her. "Yes?"  
  
"I---I was uh, wondering if you would, uh...man, I'm not good at this..." Heero stuttered. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place, with my friends, and see the race track."  
  
Relena smiled. He really was cute when he didn't know what to say. "Sure!" she replied. "By the way, Heero, it's okay to breathe to ya know." She laughed patting his shoulder and walking over to the rest of the 'gang.'  
  
Heero sighed with relief and followed Relena over to his friends.  
  
Duo's arm was wrapped protectively around Dem's waist. Relena noted almost with envy that Dem's body seemed molded perfectly to Duo's. But there was something about Demeter that was closed off---protected---secretive. She had a feeling that Duo was really her lifeline, her life support. Relena's envy disappeared.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Duo asked.  
  
Several different forms of yes came forward.  
  
"Alright, then, everyone to the Yuy's!"  
  
Duo and Demeter when off to the left of the parking lot as Quatre and Trowa went to the right. Wufei walked over to his motorbike and began to rev it up.  
  
"Uh, you wan to come in my car?" Heero asked softly walking up next to her.  
  
"Sure. Which one's yours?"  
  
"It's that Corvette over there. Well, its body is a Corvette the engine that's in it is illegal for street use. It has some racing parts in it. I'm pretty good at disguising it but there are times when I need to use speed to uh, get away from people."  
  
"Wow, is it really that fierce down here?" Relena asked following Heero to the convertible.  
  
"Yeah, you've never been to an illegal street race?"  
  
"No."  
  
Heero shrugged. "We don't go very often but when we're low on cash occasionally we'll put a bet or two in. Dad's good about giving us money but we still need a lot."  
  
Relena got in the passenger's seat and buckled up. Heero revved the car and Default's Deny blared through the sound system. Heero tore down the road faster than the speed limit. Relena laughed as she saw Duo and Dem tear past them with Trowa in a close second. Wufei was smiling wryly as he put on the gas. All four vehicles took a small deserted road to the spacious urban area around Daytona by the ocean. Relena found that they entered a large neighborhood where the houses were at least a mile apart. She was surprised when she recognized the neighborhood as the one she now lived in.  
  
"Hey, that's my house!" Relena suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Heero slammed on the brakes. "You live in this neighborhood?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Heero seemed to study the house---more like mansion---carefully. "Nice house." He replied taking off again. He raced even faster until they reached the coast and he pulled into the largest house that they had passed by far. Heero parked his car in the twenty-car garage.  
  
"Dem, is dad home?" Heero called as Demeter got out of the car.  
  
Dem's eyes filled with fear as she looked to the other end of the garage. She shook her head and relief filled her eyes.  
  
"It's okay babe." Duo whispered, though Relena still caught the soft murmuring. She watched Demeter nod her head and start to walk in the house with Duo.  
  
"Come on." Heero replied to Relena walking through the door into the main house.  
  
They arrived in the spacious kitchen. The wood and white walls gave the house a very seaside look. Large white counters and silver pots and pans adorned the far right area of the house. A large light colored wood table was in the center of the room with the living room attached to it. The entire far wall was a window that looked over the race track and dirt bike track on the hill just above the ocean. Relena walked over to the window and watched the afternoon's soft waves lap against the silky sand. She was so mesmerized by the sea that she jumped when Heero tapped her shoulder.  
  
"You want something to drink before we head out?"  
  
"Head out?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little racing before homework always clears the mind." Duo exclaimed pulling out a Dr. Pepper.  
  
Demeter was drinking from a water bottle, Quatre and Trowa both had iced tea and Wufei had a Sprite. Heero grabbed a Gatorade.  
  
"Water, please." Relena said politely.  
  
Heero grabbed her a water bottle and they all headed out the glass door. Just as they did the front door opened, shut, and then locked. Footsteps could be heard running through the greeting room, down the wood hallway and into the family room/ kitchen.  
  
"Demeter!" A younger girl's voice rang out through the room.  
  
Demeter turned and smiled as a twelve-year-old girl came running towards her. Demeter hugged the girl.  
  
"How was the first day of school, Hera?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Fun, who's that?"  
  
Duo laughed. "That girl is named Relena little missy."  
  
"Hello Relena, I'm Hera."  
  
"Well she sure compensates for both of you guys when it comes to being social." Relena laughed referring to the twins.  
  
"That she does." Heero replied still holding the door open.  
  
"Can I invite a friend over?" Hera asked Demeter.  
  
"You know daddy doesn't like guests when he comes home. But you can go over to Sarah's house."  
  
"Okay, can I stay there for dinner?"  
  
"Sure." Demeter replied. "Have fun."  
  
"Bye!" Hera called running through the hall.  
  
Demeter's smile faded as she sighed.  
  
"Oh come on babe, you just need to drive a little." Duo replied kissing her cheek.  
  
Everyone went outside and Heero disappeared into an expansion of the house. He opened the garage door to show a perfect workshop for five cars and two bikes along with three parked cars and two bikes.  
  
"Wow, you sure didn't stint on this little expansion." Relena laughed.  
  
"Oh no, we all pitched in for this." Duo replied. "This is our own garage. And there is my baby now."  
  
Duo jogged over to a black racecar with red and orange flames licking the sides. The car was souped up. It had all the accessories of a perfect racecar.  
  
Heero walked up to a dark blue car that looked almost identical. Wufei and Trowa both started to check their bikes. All at once the four boys put on their helmets and pulled up to the track. Demeter walked over to the side of the track and held her arm up.  
  
3...2...1...0  
  
The same instant Demeter's hand fell all four vehicles took off down the track. Duo and Heero were tied the entire time with Trowa and Wufei pulling wheelies and tricks behind the entire time. They raced around the track fives times. The cars roared louder than thunder and they left hot chaos in their path. Finally, after the fifth lap they all pulled back into the garage and walked out to Quatre who was already studying and Relena and Demeter who watched with smiles.  
  
Duo came up and kissed Dem fully on the lips and Heero gave Relena one of his rare genuine smiles.  
  
"So what'd you think?" Duo asked Relena.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit this, all four of you are better than my brother and he's a pro!"  
  
"We're nothing compared to Demeter. Come on, sweetheart, get your bad boy out and show Relena what a true pro looks like."  
  
Demeter looked longingly at the garage but held back.  
  
"Oh don't give me that, you know you want to." Duo replied kissing her neck quickly.  
  
Demeter sighed and walked over to the garage. She put on a helmet and pulled a large sheet off a car. Now Relena had thought that Duo and Heero had had the most rigged cars she had ever seen but Demeter's passed them up by a long shot. Her car had everything you could ever dream of. Her engine stuck out of the hood in the center and she had pipes upon pipes coming out the back of her car. The car was black with yellow stripes on it. She got in the car and even as she revved it its roar was louder than anything Relena had ever heart in her life. Demeter pulled out slowly to the starting line. Duo walked up to the sideline and held his hand up like Demeter had done for him.  
  
"Hey Relena, we raced the track in 3:34.6, got it? Time this son of a bitch!"  
  
Relena turned her watch to stopwatch mode and watched for Duo's hand.  
  
3...2...1...0  
  
Duo's hand went down, Relena started her watch, and Demeter took off faster than lightening. She hit her turns at over 150 miles per hour, hitting all of them perfectly. She went around the track at breakneck speed the entire time and as she hit the finish line Relena timed in exactly 2:20.3.  
  
Demeter pulled her car back in the garage and came out. Her hand was pressed lightly against the area right below her left breast. Relena glanced at it for a moment before she looked down at her stopwatch. Heero looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Holy shit." Relena murmured looking up at Demeter. "That could set a world record! How did you become that good? Not even the best pro can begin to hope to be that good."  
  
Demeter smiled. "It's a passion." She said simply.  
  
Duo kissed Relena's cheek and then looked down at his watch. "Damn, time to run guys. We'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
Trowa and Quatre left together and Wufei followed behind them.  
  
Duo started to leave but Demeter caught his wrist. "Duo..." His name softly escaped her lips.  
  
"Oh damn it." Duo choked. He pulled a close to tears Dem into his arms. "I know it's hard to go back to this shit, babe. But you're strong. I'm only a few doors down, sweetie. If you need to spend the night you don't even need to call. It's okay---you'll be okay." Duo pulled back a bit and tucked a strand of Dem's hair behind her ear. "If you need me, I'm here for you." With that Duo brought his mouth to hers and they began to kiss passionately.  
  
"Well, looks like their occupied. Do you want me to take you home?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Relena replied confused.  
  
As Relena got back into Heero's 'street car' she just couldn't keep her question in. "Heero, why doesn't Dem race anymore?"  
  
"She got in an accident once, it was traumatic. She was actually dead at one point."  
  
"What happened?" Relena asked as they pulled out.  
  
Heero stared straight ahead. "Treize was losing so he tapped his front wheel against her back one, and you've seen the way she races---it's breakneck. Well she spun out and her car exploded against the wall. She was trapped and part of the steering wheel went through her skin and punctured her left lung. Treize was banned from racing at that racetrack ever again but now, Dem is haunted forever. She used to be able to race faster than what you saw today. She's too scared to push herself anymore. And when she is physically exhausted or hurt her lungs, both of them, will just close. It's scary because it's unpredictable."  
  
Heero's hand slammed against the steering wheel. "Damn Treize." He cursed as he pulled into Relena's driveway. "I'm sorry; I get carried away about that."  
  
"It's okay Heero. I'm glad you told me. Have a good evening, I'll see you at school, okay?"  
  
"Hey, you, uh, you want me to pick you up in the morning? 6:45?"  
  
Relena smiled. "I'd like that. Yeah, I'll see you at 6:45. Goodnight Heero." With one last smile she walked up the walkway and into the house.  
  
Heero sighed. He definitely had a crush one her. He pulled out of the driveway and took his time getting home. He went a little under the speed limit and just took the whole day in and smiled back on it. It had been one of the best days of his life, surprisingly. And just because it was simple and fun.  
  
Heero pulled into his garage after fifteen minutes of leaving the house. Five getting to Relena's house and ten coming back. As Heero walked into the living room the sight that greeted him was horrific.  
  
*Dad wasn't supposed to come home until six!* Heero thought in panic.  
  
"You little bitch! What the hell were you thinking not having dinner ready when I came home?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dad!" Demeter cried as he punched her again. "Please, Dad, don't! Ah!"  
  
"You fucking bitch!" Richard Yuy screamed as he punched Demeter right under her left breast.  
  
...silence...  
  
Demeter backed up, clutching her left upper rib. Her eyes met Heero in panic. A tiny gasp escaped her suddenly waxy lips. Demeter sank to her knees and fell onto the floor.  
  
"NO!" Heero screamed. He ran up to his father.  
  
He was drunk...again...as always...as was expected.  
  
But usually he didn't beat Demeter for such little reason. He must have had a bad day at work, left early, gotten drunk at the local billiard and bar, and then had come home pissed.  
  
Heero closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do. Heero's muscled arm pulled back and he punched his father with all his might in the diaphragm. Richard Yuy fell to the floor and Heero ran up to Demeter and felt for her breathing.  
  
Shit.  
  
No.  
  
Both lungs had completely closed. That had only happened once last year.  
  
Heero stood up and ran over to the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"I need an ambulance fast. 5436 Seashore Drive. It's Demeter Yuy, both her lungs have closed. She can't breathe!"  
  
Heero was immediately on the floor giving CPR to his twin sister. If she couldn't breathe he knew he'd have to breathe for her. Within five minutes the paramedics were at the house and taking Demeter away with oxygen.  
  
Heero watched the paramedics go before he pulled his father out of a nearby closet and set him down on the couch. With tears in his eyes he called Duo.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Duo was walking around with just his jeans on, making dinner already. He liked living alone. The orphanage had let him go early since he was living in the same neighborhood with all of his friend minus Wufei. He had paid for the house with his own money and half given from the Yuy's.  
  
He was just about to start reheating his KFC chicken when the phone rang.  
  
"This is Duo, talk to me." He replied in an upbeat tone.  
  
"Duo, it's Heero."  
  
"Heero, what's up?" Duo replied pulling the chicken out of the refrigerator.  
  
"It's happened again."  
  
The chicken slipped out of Duo's hands. "But he's not supposed to be home until six! What the fuck happened? I'm coming over."  
  
"Duo both of her lungs closed. She's in the emergency room."  
  
Duo's hand trembled. "I'll meet you there." Duo replied. He hung up the phone and let it drop to the floor as he ran to his car. He sped out of the garage at an ungodly speed and took off towards the hospital. In ten minutes he was there.  
  
He sprinted into the reception area. "Demeter Yuy." He said breathlessly.  
  
"I'm sorry; you cannot see her right now."  
  
"Look lady, that's my girlfriend you're talking about. Now you can make this easy and tell me the damn room or I'll search this until hospital until you tell me."  
  
The nurse looked at him in mild fear. "Emergency room number 13."  
  
Duo knew exactly where that was. He tore down the left hallway and right into room 13.  
  
There Demeter was hooked up to tubes upon tubes. Her heartbeat was irregular and she has a mask over her mouth and nose.  
  
Heero was in the corner sitting in a chair his face in his hands. Duo pulled up a chair next to the bed and took one of Demeter's hands.  
  
"Not again." He whispered. 


	2. No Engine is Perfect

Chapter Two: No Engine is Perfect  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Demeter smiled as she passed Treize up to pull into first place. The race was almost over and she knew she would win it. Hitting her turns at 200 mph in some places Demeter felt her adrenaline rushing and her strong heart racing fast. Spurred by her natural high she accelerated her car a little more just for the kick of it. The finish line was right there. She could see it now. There was nothing but straight track and she still have a few more gears to cover. Demeter hit 220 mph as she practically flew on fire towards the black and white checkered flag.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere something touched her back left tire and she spun out. Demeter gripped the steering wheel with all of her might and tried to counteract the direction of the spinning car, but it was too late. She collided with the wall like a freight train. Heat and fire surrounded her as the engine exploded underneath and inside the car. Demeter's head flew back and the metal steering wheel exploded as well. Losing its rubber grip a sharp corner of the wheel drove into her left lung. Demeter's breath suddenly stopped, she couldn't scream in pain; couldn't move. She lay, burned, bleeding and unable to breathe as her steering wheel lay firmly in her body.  
  
Heero and Duo pulled Demeter out of the car. Duo was near tears while Heero had rushed off to meet the paramedics. Demeter wanted to talk to Duo, tell him that she'd be fine; that it didn't hurt that much but she was paralyzed. The world began to spin faster and faster. She closed her eyes and died in Duo's arms.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Demeter's eyes snapped open and her heart monitor started to beep rapidly as her flashback wracked through her body. Pain, immense pain, throbbed in her left ribcage area and Demeter looked at the clock on the wall. It was only ten o'clock. She could still make it to school tomorrow. Demeter slowly sat up.  
  
"Dem?" Came a soft voice.  
  
"Heero, I want to go home now." Demeter replied.  
  
"But you're not well yet."  
  
"I'm fine. Just get me out of here and let me stay with Duo."  
  
Heero sighed and stood up. "Okay, I'll be right back."  
  
Heero walked down the hall and ran into Dem's doctor. "Hey, doc, I think she's ready to go home."  
  
The doctor sighed. "Well as always I'm going to have to advise that she stay here until she's fully better. We haven't even gotten the X-rays back. We sent them to Atlanta because we found a slight mishap in her...Well it's no concern right now so I'm sure she can go if she wants. Though nothing I do will ever keep her here on a school night."  
  
"Thank you doc." Heero replied turning back to the room. Demeter was already unplugging herself and getting back into her clothes. Heero watched with sickness as Demeter slipped her black tanktop over her battered stomach. He could even see the scar that her steering wheel had left. "Come on Dem, I'll take you to Duo's."  
  
~*~  
  
The doorbell rang at 11:15 at night. Duo, who had accidentally fallen asleep on his couch, woke with a start. He sprinted to the front door and opened it. There stood his best friend and his girlfriend.  
  
"You're okay." Duo breathed at he took her into his arms. "She's staying the night?" He asked Heero.  
  
"Yeah, a few nights if I get my way." Heero replied. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Hopefully." Duo whispered. "Night Heero, and thanks man."  
  
Heero just nodded and walked back to his car. Duo shut his door and carefully lifted Demeter into his arms and carried her ceremoniously into his living room. Duo set Dem down on the couch and sat down next to her.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Dem just shook her head.  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
Dem nodded. Duo knew not to expect her to talk right about now. She was always quiet after these sorts of things.  
  
"Come here babe." Duo whispered taking her chin between his fingers. He tilted her chin up to the perfect angle where he could kiss her. Her lips were shaking against his and Duo's heart wrenched at the feel of it. He slid his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He couldn't get her close enough and he knew that she couldn't feel protected enough. Duo's mouth opened and his tongue slid between her lips. She opened her mouth like she always did for him and he let his tongue slip under hers and stroke the one spot that always produced a sound. Demeter gripped tighter to Duo and let out a weak but audible moan. Their tongues met slowly and Duo only meant to comfort. Demeter sighed and leaned fully into his chest. She always felt relaxed, warm, and loved being this close to Duo. And for a night or so she was able to forget her father. Duo's arm slid up and down her back soothingly and Demeter felt sleep threatening to take her. She pulled back slowly but Duo caught her lower lip between his teeth. Demeter ceased her moving and let Duo finish up by sucking, licking, and nibbling on her lower lip. She sighed as his kisses trailed down her jaw and to her neck. She felt the beginning sparks of arousal despite her weariness. Demeter arched her neck giving Duo better access. She moaned quietly as his tongue softly tasted her pale skin. Duo's hands slid down her arms to rest on her waist. Demeter could feel both of them slowly becoming aroused and she just wasn't in the condition for making love tonight.  
  
"Duo." She whispered.  
  
"I know." He replied hoarsely pulling away from her. "You're just so intoxicating---I get carried away sometimes."  
  
Dem kissed his forehead. "I promise, sometime soon."  
  
Duo smiled. "Demeter, it's not like I need to have sex with you often. I would love you just as much if we didn't have sex at all. It's just that your kisses are enough in itself to seduce me---you are enough to seduce me. But I don't need sex to love you."  
  
Demeter smiled. When he said things like that she felt so much better about saying no occasionally. But she couldn't help but notice that Duo was slightly hard.  
  
"But Duo..." She replied glancing down and then back up.  
  
"I'll take care of that, Dem, let's get you to bed." Duo replied picking her back up.  
  
"I can walk, you know that don't you?" Dem asked sleepily against his chest.  
  
"I know, but I want to carry my princess off to her royal bed." Duo replied kissing her cheek. He walked up the stairs with the greatest of ease. Duo padded across the carpeted hall and into his room. He set Dem down on the bed and handed her a pair of her own sweatpants and sports bra that she kept in his closet.  
  
"You change, and I'll be right back." Duo replied walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.  
  
Demeter changed into her makeshift PJ's and slipped under the covers. She let her mind slip back to when her father was beating her and she began to shake. Both she and Heero knew he was an alcoholic and that he could be taken to jail for all the times he had beaten Demeter. They always lied and said that when she was bruised it was from racing at night or whatever. The doctors had always believed them. Their father was the main source of their income when they weren't in racing season. They needed him if they wanted to race and even Demeter was willing to take some of his drunken wrath. But still, it was so scary to feel your own lungs close up on you and to feel the breathe seep out of you slowly knowing you're going to die if someone isn't there to help you. Demeter's memories and agonies all started flowing back to her rapidly.  
  
"Duo..." She called out weakly. "Duo!"  
  
Duo came running out of the bathroom, dressed only in sweatpants. He had taken care of himself as he said he would and his hair was completely down. His waist length hair crimped from being in a damp braid all day. Duo walked quickly over to Demeter and took her in his arms.  
  
"What is it babe?" He asked.  
  
"Just---just don't leave me at all tonight. Okay?"  
  
Duo understood what she meant when she said that. Her memories were haunting her again. Duo sighed and slipped under the covers with Demeter. "Okay babe. Come here." He whispered pulling her into his embrace. Demeter rested her head on his chest and her soft hair spread over his shoulder. Duo's arms wrapped around her small but muscled waist and he found himself sighing again. He felt so bad for Demeter. Her pain was his.  
  
"Sleep well sweetheart." Duo whispered kissing the top of her head. He smiled when he didn't hear a reply. Demeter was already fast asleep in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Good morning class, Demeter, Heero, Duo you all look like wrecks. What happened?" Mr. Smith asked looking up from his clipboard.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"I take it that you are too tired to reply." Mr. Smith answered himself slowly. "Alright, class today we're going to start our Renaissance unit. I need you to get in pairs for we are going to memorize snips from Shakespeare's many plays. According to your partner and you're learner style and personality I will assign you a few pages worth of script. Alright everyone pair up.  
  
Duo took Dem's hand and they sat down on a large beanbag in the corner of the room as everyone got comfortable.  
  
Mr. Smith took his time with each student so Duo took this to his advantage.  
  
"Dem, are you sure you're okay? You look a little, unsteady."  
  
"I'm fine." Demeter replied leaning her head against Duo's shoulder. "I'm just tired."  
  
"We should have stayed home today."  
  
"I was tempted to---you're bed is warm." Demeter laughed softly.  
  
"Dem, I think you're too hard on yourself. Go home, I promise I'll pick up all your homework and I'll even help you with it."  
  
"No Duo, I'll be fine."  
  
"You don't look fine." Duo counteracted.  
  
"I'm just tired."  
  
"Then go back to my place, sleep. Come back if you feel better."  
  
"This is school; I just can't leave and come as I please."  
  
"I know that but you have an excuse."  
  
"Duo, please, just drop it."  
  
"I'm just concerned for your sake. You're hurt Demeter. For God's sake," Duo lowered his voice. "You were at the hospital again last night. Both your lungs closed up. That only happened once last year. You scared the shit out of me. Your stomach is bruised."  
  
"Duo, stop. I get it. But I'm not going home."  
  
"Ah-hem."  
  
"Oh, sorry Mr. Smith."  
  
"It's okay. Married couples are allowed to fight occasionally. I'm thinking 'Romeo and Juliet' is in store for you. Can you please memorize the highlighted script and have that ready by next week?"  
  
"Sure thing." Duo replied.  
  
"Um, class. I have to step out of the room for a moment. If you would be kind enough to keep the volume to a minimum? Thank you. I want a perfect report from Quatre when I get back."  
  
Mr. Smith stepped out of the class and jogged down the hall into the office.  
  
"Mr. Smith, is there something I can help you with?" The secretary asked.  
  
"Is Officer Noel in?"  
  
"Yes, he is. He's in his office."  
  
"Thank you." Mr. Smith replied already walking into the office. He opened the door and closed it. "Mark, I have a lead."  
  
"On Demeter?" He asked standing up.  
  
"Yes, I heard Duo talking to her. She was at the hospital last night because both of her lungs closed up. He also said her stomach was bruised. And it sounds like she's staying at his house."  
  
Officer Noel sat down and started to type. "Take a seat, Josh." He replied. Mr. Smith sat down and kneaded his hands together.  
  
"Well it appears that Duo lives on his own and that his orphanage let him go early. And as for Demeter it looks like she had a racing accident that caused her left lung extremely weak. She probably had an attack yesterday while racing."  
  
"What about her bruised stomach?" Mr. Smith asked.  
  
"Josh, we can't assume that she's being abused by Duo or her father or whoever until we see solid evidence. If she is being abused don't you think Heero would do something about it?"  
  
"It depends..." Mr. Smith said slowly.  
  
"Well whether it depends or not I cannot search anyone or anything until I have solid evidence. And if something is going on then all of those kids that Demeter knows are good at hiding it."  
  
"I still say something's wrong."  
  
"Well so do I. But the fact still stands; I can't do anything until I have proof. Thanks for the information; I'll put it in my records." Officer Noel replied.  
  
"Okay." Mr. Smith sighed standing up. He ran a hand through his thinning gray hair. "Well I better head back to class."  
  
Mr. Smith walked back to class and entered the classroom. Everyone was crowded around the back corner of the room.  
  
"Mr. Smith, Demeter isn't breathing!"  
  
"What?" Mr. Smith yelled.  
  
Heero was already at the phone dialing 911 calmly.  
  
Mr. Smith pushed himself through the crowd. Duo was breathing into Demeter's mouth while Trowa pushed on her chest in time. Quatre was checking her pulse. Wufei was holding the other wrist; checking the pulse. They looked so experienced helping Demeter. Mr. Smith knelt down. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Two minutes ago." Quatre mumbled. "Duo, her pulse just dropped 15 to 2."  
  
"Got it." Duo gasped pulling away momentarily before his mouth went back to hers as he breathed for her.  
  
Trowa's forehead was dripping with sweat as he pushed on her chest. "Have you checked her right lung?"  
  
Wufei felt under her left breast. "Damn, it's still closed."  
  
"We've got to open that right lung!" Duo gasped. "She'll die!"  
  
Heero pushed through the groups. "Trowa move over. Duo you know what to do."  
  
"Heero, we can't---"  
  
"Don't argue with me, just do it. On my count." Heero's eyes met Duo's and Duo obliged by putting his mouth down by Dem's.  
  
"One, two, three!"  
  
Duo put a huge breath into Demeter as Heero shoved up on her chest.  
  
Demeter's back arched and she took in a shaky breath.  
  
"Yes!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
Demeter fell back onto the floor and stopped breathing.  
  
"No. Shit, no." Duo replied. "Again Heero, we've got to try again."  
  
"One, two, three."  
  
Duo breathed and Heero pushed. Again Demeter's body responded but still she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Heero, it won't open. Her right lung is stuck."  
  
"Keep breathing for her, the paramedics should be here any second." Heero gasped.  
  
As though on cue the paramedics burst into the room and took Demeter away. They were giving her shocks as they ran out of the building. The situation did not look good.  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Smith asked.  
  
Duo sighed. "We were talking about what had happened last night until you came up and gave us our script. So we decided to drop it and read the script. Right when we reached the, 'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?' part she just started gasping and she fell forward. That's exactly what happened."  
  
"She has a weak lung." Heero cut in.  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Racing."  
  
"What caused it to close now?" Mr. Smith demanded.  
  
Heero was shaking and Duo put his hand over his eyes and turned away. Quatre stood up. "This has happened a total of three times. All three times she was physically harmed. She's just never stopped breathing on us like that before."  
  
Duo wiped his eyes. "Mr. Smith I need to be excused for the day." He said softly.  
  
"You and Heero both are excused." Mr. Smith agreed.  
  
Heero and Duo immediately ran out of the room forgetting their binders and books. Duo's face was wet with tears and Heero was shaking uncontrollably. They both got in their cars and raced off to the hospital not caring that they were running reds and passing up retired men and women who drove during the day. All they cared about was Demeter.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Heero, where's Dem?" Hera asked walking in the door.  
  
"She's still at school. She had some work to do." Heero lied putting on a smile that hurt. "Hey, um, do you mind spending the night at Sarah's again?"  
  
"I already asked her. Her mom doesn't want me over every night."  
  
Heero wracked his brain for options. The first that came to mind was Relena. "Do you remember Relena? Would you mind staying with her?"  
  
"Why? She's older than I am."  
  
"I know but you see, I need to go out and I don't want you home alone."  
  
"Why can't I be home for a while until daddy comes home? Why don't I see daddy anymore?"  
  
"Sweetie, you've got to believe me. Just go to Relena's house for tonight, okay?"  
  
"Fine, I'll go."  
  
"Good, just let me call her while you pack your overnight bag."  
  
Hera ran up the wooden stairs to her loft/room area.  
  
Heero picked up the phone and dialed the number he had already memorized. "Hello, is Relena there?" He asked when a man picked up the phone.  
  
"Who is this?" Asked the voice.  
  
"This is Heero Yuy; I am her neighbor and friend from school. I was wondering if I could talk to Relena for a moment."  
  
Heero could hear a girl's voice in the background and the phone was handed off. "Heero?"  
  
"Relena, hey it's me. Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure shoot."  
  
"I need my little sister to spend the night at your house. Is that okay?"  
  
"Is Demeter not better?" Relena asked, concerned.  
  
"Uh, Relena, I'd rather not saying anything until everything's final. So if it's okay with you can Hera come over right now?"  
  
"Sure Heero. See you in a few. Don't drive too fast."  
  
"Bye." Heero replied turning off the phone. *Don't drive too fast* yeah, she needed to remember who she was talking to exactly.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Relena quickly explained to her mom and dad what was going on in a watered down version and her parents had agreed totally. When the doorbell rang Relena found herself sprinting to answer it.  
  
"Heero, come in."  
  
"I shouldn't...I have to, uh, go somewhere." He replied. "Hera, you remember Relena, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. Hello Relena." She replied walking into the house.  
  
"Hey Hera. Make yourself at home. The guest room is right in the door there."  
  
"Thank you." Hera replied walking into the guest room automatically.  
  
Relena lowered her voice and leaned closer to Heero. "How is she?"  
  
"I don't know." Heero sighed. "That's what I'm going to find out now."  
  
Relena sighed audibly and leaned against the doorframe. "I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you how everything's going once I find out."  
  
"Okay, see you later Heero."  
  
"Bye." Heero replied walking out to his car and driving off.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy, I have received the data that I promised you. If you'd be so kind as to follow me?" A doctor, unfamiliar to either boy, replied stepping into Demeter's room. She had only gained consciousness once the entire day and it was already midnight.  
  
The two weary boys followed the man across the hall into the X-ray and stats room.  
  
"Here are the pictures we got from Demeter's chest area. As you can see this is her injured lung, her right lung, her diaphragm, finally her heart. And that is what the problem is."  
  
"Her heart?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, though we've always believed that it was the punctured lung that was causing Demeter all the problems the real problem behind her attacks is her heart. It was weakened in that fatal race two years ago. It's come to our attention that a transplant is needed."  
  
"What? A heart transplant?" Heero stuttered.  
  
"It's the only thing that can save her. I'm trying to find a donor for her time is growing awfully short. She's been without medical examination for far too long. If Demeter doesn't get that heart by Christmas, she'll die."  
  
Duo fell into a chair. "Are there any donors around?"  
  
"I'm looking but so far I haven't had any success."  
  
Heero was silent for a few minutes, his chin resting in his hands.  
  
"Heero, what are you thinking?" Duo asked.  
  
"We'll start a campaign. Instead of racing for money we'll race for heart donors."  
  
"That's ludicrous. No one would support us."  
  
"The hospital would, several donor charities would also if you could get a hold of them." The doctor cut in.  
  
Duo sighed. "Look, I don't care how the hell we get this damned heart all I care is that it's working in my girlfriend's body before Christmas. And I'll race my ass off or sell my car---whatever it takes."  
  
Heero sighed. "Then it's settled. We'll get started on it immediately."  
  
Duo stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "Will Demeter be in the hospital until she gets her transplant?"  
  
"Of course not, Mr. Maxwell. I've already prescribed some medication that will serve as a stimulant and aid to her heart that should keep her healthy until the transplant is ready. Naturally, I forbid her to race or do anything that requires tons of physical exertion. Her heart just can't take it. But I would like someone to be with her at all times...just in case."  
  
"Of course. When can I take her home?"  
  
"Now, if you want. She should be just fine." The doctor replied pulling out a clipboard and writing a few things down. "Oh and Mr. Yuy, might I add that she has come in with a large amount of bruises on her body from what I've recorded. She isn't abused is she?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Heero snapped. "Duo doesn't beat her for sure, and I don't lay a finger on her."  
  
The doctor sighed. "I'm not implying anything, Mr. Yuy. But if she is abused, I suggest you keep the abuser away from her. For if he or even she gets her hands on Demeter again, not even I might be able to save her. Just keep her safe if you don't want her to die."  
  
"She's safe as it is." Heero curtly replied before walking out of the room.  
  
Just before Heero opened the door he looked at Duo. "She's living at your house until after the transplant. That's not negotiable."  
  
"And you think I'd let her stay at your house?" Duo snapped, just about reaching his limit. He felt like he was going to cry and anger was the only thing keeping him from doing so.  
  
Heero opened the door to see Demeter sitting up slowly. She shook her head a few times and cursed softly. She didn't seem to notice Heero and Duo standing right in the doorway. She looked up at the clock and then reached down to the IV in her wrist. With a fierce tug she pulled out the needle. She hissed in pain.  
  
"Dem." Duo choked. He hadn't meant to speak but her name had escaped her lips in pain.  
  
Demeter looked up with blurry eyes. "Help me."  
  
"It's okay, Dem. You're allowed to go anyways. Uh, we have some news that is a little disturbing..." Heero replied slowly.  
  
"What?" Demeter asked shifting her gaze from brother to her boyfriend. "What is it?"  
  
"Duo I think you had better deal with this." Heero choked before he turned to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Come on babe; let's get you to my place. That will be your new home for a few months."  
  
"Duo, what's going on?" Demeter asked letting Duo pick her up.  
  
"I'll explain once we're home."  
  
Demeter sighed against his chest. "It's bad isn't it?"  
  
Duo didn't answer. He just focused on walking through the back door out to his car. Heero had taken the front way out as an excuse to be by himself.  
  
The doctor watched Duo and Demeter go. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yes?" He asked still watching the couple unlock the car.  
  
"It can't be her brother that's abusing her, and you can see how much those two love each other...have you ever considered Demeter's father? We've never seen him before so he could easily be a suspect."  
  
"Mick, if her father is the source of her beating then she doesn't stand a chance. Hopefully those two boys can do something for her. Right now we have a transplant to worry about."  
  
The two doctors looked at each other.  
  
"She'll have to be sent up to Maine for such a hard transplant. If both her lungs were healthy I'd offer to do it but..."  
  
"They're not. And so we've got to contact the hospital up in Maine. I suggest we do that tomorrow."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"We're running low on time." Dr. Grey, the doctor who had explained the situation to Duo and Heero replied in a low voice.  
  
Dr. Heinz shrugged. "We have a few months."  
  
"No, her heart has a few months max. We have to be one step ahead of her heart. If we aren't she's as good as dead."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Duo we're home now tell me." Demeter pleaded standing in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Can't we just talk about this in the morning?" Duo begged.  
  
"No! You're going to tell me Duo Maxwell or God help me I don't walk out that door this very instant!" Demeter nearly yelled.  
  
"Fine, you want to know?" Duo yelled, turning to face her. His face was red and he was shaking.  
  
"Yes, I do want to know. After all it just happens to my problem here!"  
  
"You're heart is going to die by Christmas. Your heart is just going to stop working like that! And you're going to die if you don't get a fucking transplant!!!" Duo yelled. He wouldn't let his tears spill. He wouldn't. He wouldn't.  
  
Demeter fell back onto the couch. "My heart?" She whispered.  
  
Duo bit his lip suddenly feeling sorry that he had yelled at her. "Oh babe." He whispered sitting next to her. When he tried to put his arm around her Demeter stood immediately.  
  
"No!" She cried, her tears spilling down her face. "No! There's got to be a mistake. It's my lung that's weak not my heart!!!! NO!" She screamed. She let her body go limp against a wall as she rested her forehead against the white and rough surface. Tears rushed down her face. "Not my heart." She whispered.  
  
Duo stood up and walked over to her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She leaned back against him. "I don't want to die." She said in a nearly inaudible voice.  
  
"You're not going to die. We'll make sure you have a transplant by Christmas. After the surgery you'll never have those attacks again. You'll see. You're going to be just fine." Duo replied rocking her side to side.  
  
Demeter's crying died down but the tears still flowed. "Duo, what did I do to deserve this? What?"  
  
"You didn't do anything Demeter, these things just happen."  
  
Demeter felt a new wave of tears roll down her face. "My heart..." She whispered. "I'm...I'm so...scared."  
  
Duo couldn't hold it in anymore. His tears started to leak out of eyes. Duo's head fell onto Demeter's shoulder and he turned his head into her neck as he cried. "I'm just as scared as you are, babe...I love you too much," Duo's voice cracked before he was able to continue. "I love you too much to lose you." Duo kissed her neck out of habit and then laughed. "I don't want to give up on that fantasy that you and I will get married next year and race together and have kids. I'm not ready yet."  
  
The two of them laughed through their tears and Demeter leaned closer to Duo who gladly held her tighter.  
  
"You won't die baby...The doctors won't let you die. I won't let you die." Duo whispered. "Just don't give up on me."  
  
Demeter took in a shaky breath. "I just feel so...weak."  
  
"I'll be your strength." Duo whispered. The words would usually sound sappy but for once in Duo's life he truly meant it and raw emotion slipped through is voice.  
  
"Demeter..." Duo whispered.  
  
Demeter leaned closer to him. "Hm?"  
  
"I love you." Was all Duo said. His mouth immediately found her neck and if Demeter was going to say anything it was lost in the fervent kisses Duo was placing on her neck. Demeter, despite her exhausted state felt her body temperature rise to a feverish level. Unlike yesterday, Demeter didn't want to stop or slow Duo. She wasn't a sex addict or anything---she and Duo had talked things over all during the month of May before they decided to take the 'big step' during June. Demeter thought back to their first time and realized that she wouldn't have done that with anyone else no matter what the circumstances. Duo was perfect. He was everything she wanted and needed- --and even a little more.  
  
Duo's kisses trailed up her neck and he slowly turned Demeter to face him. They kissed passionately for a few moments before Duo pulled back. "Are you really sure you want to do this, Dem?" He asked breathing hard. "I can stop."  
  
"We both need this Duo." Dem whispered taking his hand and leading him up the stairs never taking her eyes off of him. Duo followed her into his bedroom and closed the door never leaving her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her while working on her shirt. Tonight Duo would let Demeter how much he loved her and how alive and strong she still was.  
  
"Duo..." Demeter whispered in a hoarse and wanting voice.  
  
"Yeah.?" Duo replied in a raspier voice, his mouth moving along her jaw.  
  
"I love you too." 


	3. Traumatic Driving

Chapter three: Traumatic Driving  
  
  
  
Duo stepped into the shower. The hot spray assaulted his body turning it a painful red. All the sweat, all the blood, and all the tears from the day slowly began to wash from his body---after the first layer of his skin was stripped, that is. Duo didn't bother to wash his hair for the second time that day; instead he just stood under the spray enjoying the pain that the shower was giving him.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Duo threw the water off and viciously wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom and pulled the receiver off of the base.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"Duo, it's me. Sister Helen. I saw your racing on the news for your girlfriend. I wanted to tell you that the church is with you and we are more than happy to start a charity of our own."  
  
"Sister Helen." Duo whispered. "It's---it's been so long."  
  
Duo collapsed onto the bed. "Any help, any help at all, would mean the world to me."  
  
Duo could almost see Sister Helen smile. "Then consider it done, Duo. Even though you've left us you're still in our hearts. And from what I've seen you love that girl."  
  
Duo laughed harshly. "It's funny Sister Helen, that you always told me that God had his reasons for answering and not answering prayers. That he knew what was best for us. He led me to Demeter. I know it. I was going to ask her to marry me next year, Sister, and now I might never have the chance to do that. Ever."  
  
"I'm sure God is looking out for her." Sister Helen replied in a preaching tone. Then suddenly she laughed. "What am I saying? That means nothing to you. It never did. To be frank, Duo, *I* have confidence that everything will work out. You have the entire nation of America behind you since your charity went national. And you'll be forever helping kids who need heart transplants. Don't give up hope Duo. Don't give up hope."  
  
"Thank you, Sister." Duo murmured. "And I would really appreciate if you'd start a charity."  
  
"Like I said; consider it done." She replied. "Well I've already kept you too late. I only meant for this to be a short call. I'll be keeping in touch Duo. And please, just keep in mind that even though you're skeptical about God it sometimes helps to believe in a higher power---especially when you are helpless. Just consider those words."  
  
"I will." Duo replied.  
  
"Goodbye Duo."  
  
"Bye." Duo replied. He turned the phone off and hung it back up. For at least five minutes Duo just laid there, thinking about a higher power. With a concluding nod Duo got up, brushed out his hair and braided it, got dressed, and headed out to his car. Duo drove the speed limit, and obeyed all the stoplights. Finally Duo had reached his destination.  
  
The cathedral.  
  
Duo walked inside the old building and was surrounded by a cool and dark common room. He slowly walked in, feeling a bit shunned. As he walked through a giant wooden arch he was greeted with hundreds of candles, wooden pews, and many stained glass windows. The walls were stone but that was almost impossible to tell because hundreds of wood beams covered the wall giving it an English-Gothic look. Duo's shoes clicked softly against the wood floor as he took slow, unsure steps towards the altar. Duo's hand subconsciously reached under his black T-shirt and pulled out his cross--- the only thing he had kept from the church in which he was raised.  
  
Duo nervously fingered the cross as he continued to walk up to the altar. As Duo reached the steps his courage faltered and he had to take a few deep breaths before ascending the altar. At last, Duo looked up and climbed the three steps. As he walked across the stretch of the altar he began to murmur the prayer that Sister Helen had forced him to recite every evening before bed.  
  
"My father who art in Heaven..."  
  
Closer  
  
"Hallowed be thy name..."  
  
Closer  
  
"Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done..."  
  
Closer  
  
"On Earth as it is in Heaven..."  
  
Duo kneeled down in front of the cross. The wood hurt his knees.  
  
"Give us this day, our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses. As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the Kingdom, the Power, and the Glory, for ever and ever..."  
  
Tears began to spill onto Duo's pale cheek.  
  
"Amen."  
  
"Let us pray." A voice concluded the prayer as a priest would behind Duo.  
  
Duo stood up and whirled around only to find *the* priest of the church standing at the base of the altar with his hands in the praying stance.  
  
The priest smiled sadly. "God does listen, thee of little faith."  
  
Duo wiped his eyes and just stared at the priest. He was good in his assumption, but Duo had reason to doubt God.  
  
"No doubt you have your reasons not to believe in the Almighty." The priest continued walking up closer to Duo. "He might have deprived you of the things that meant the most to you. He might not have answered your prayers. Nevertheless, my boy, he does listen. And he does what is best for all of us."  
  
Duo sighed and turned back towards the cross and the picture of Jesus. Duo stared straight into the portrait's eyes. "Then tell me why he gave me an angel and is now threatening to take her away."  
  
The priest put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "My son, I am no Puritan---for even I question God's reasons occasionally. Your angel, no doubt the Lord led you to her. But maybe the Lord led you to her so that if she must leave this earth, she will go with love."  
  
Those were not the words that Duo had wanted to hear. Tears began to slip down his cheeks.  
  
"But then again, maybe God isn't going to take your angel. Maybe this is your ordeal in life to become an angel yourself..."  
  
"I'm no angel. No matter how hard I race for her. No matter how hard I cry for her. It will never be enough to make me an angel."  
  
"You are not one to judge the qualifications for your halo. No mortal can fathom the Almighty's judgments and requirements."  
  
Duo gave a harsh laugh. "That's why I never believed in God. How is it possible to believe in someone that is so *great*? I mean he's a million leagues above me---it's like trying to talk to the president about your friendship issues. No mortal can fathom *that*."  
  
The priest gave Duo's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Then don't imagine that God is so *great*. Not even I, a priest, am one to determine how you personally view God. Imagine God as a priest sitting behind a confession booth. You can't see him, and you rarely hear him but nevertheless, he hears and understands you..." The priest grew quiet knowing that Duo was considering the information.  
  
"I never looked at it that way." Duo replied softly.  
  
"You might try it sometimes." The priest replied. "Duo Maxwell..."  
  
Duo knew that his name was well known but nevertheless, the priest spoke as though he knew the meaning behind the name...and he did.  
  
"Don't think I don't know where you got the name Maxwell from. Sister Helen is a good woman and loved you like a son. When I saw you in the paper and on the TV Helen called me right up and we talked for hours about you."  
  
Duo stared at the man in disbelief.  
  
The priest smiled. "You might not remember me, but I was the man that found you in the alley that night so long ago. God led me to you and in turn led you to your angel."  
  
Duo turned his head back to the cross and stared beyond it, back into his past. "It truly is a small world. And I'm not sure how well I like that."  
  
The priest started to back away from Duo. "Keep racing Duo, the clock tells me it is time for me to return to the choir room, but listen to me Duo. Never stop racing. In your car and in your life. You're driven Duo, that's a rarity among your age. Keep at it, never give up."  
  
Duo watched the priest leave the room and head down the stairs. Duo sighed. He didn't really care too much that that man had saved his life all those years ago though it had left him with a weird feeling.  
  
Duo turned back to the cross and the portrait. And smiled wickedly. "You want her?" He asked aloud. "Come get her. I'll see you on the track."  
  
With that Duo walked out of the church feeling confident and strong. He would be able to face his pale and weak girlfriend tonight with a smile and a shoulder to lean on.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo walked into the room and noticed Demeter facing away from him. She was on the phone. As holy as Duo was feeling, he leaned against the doorframe and listened in on the conversation.  
  
"Well, they found a heart." Demeter said.  
  
A pause.  
  
"The only problem is the surgery has to be done in Maine. I mean, that's not a bad thing but it's so far from home...I don't know if I'd feel comfortable."  
  
Demeter laughed softly. "Yeah, I'm sure Duo would be right there for me. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's acting as my heart right now--- giving me strength. I love him. Besides him, I'm only living for Heero, Hera, and my friends. But Duo's the only one I can picture spending the rest of my life with. No matter how long it is. I know he grows tired and ragged from looking after me but he'll never know how grateful I am for his love and support."  
  
Demeter laughed at whatever comment the other person had made. "Yeah, Demeter Maxwell, a Greek name and an American last name. I like it. Oh but I don't know. I don't know if he's thought about marriage. God knows it's always on my mind. I guess I secretly hope it's on his..."  
  
Duo smiled. Oh, was Demeter in for a surprise.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later, hun. Yes, oh yes. Don't worry. We'll get you over to America soon enough. Okay, later."  
  
Demeter hung up the phone and sighed. Though for once it wasn't in sadness and her shoulders didn't sag as Duo had expected. Demeter's head bent back over a phone book---the task she must have been at before the phone call.  
  
Duo snuck up behind Demeter and wrapped his arms around her waist. Demeter gasped and tensed.  
  
"Easy..." Duo murmured against her neck kissing it softly. "Mrs. Maxwell..."  
  
"Why you little---"  
  
Duo kissed Demeter's mouth silencing her sufficiently. Duo began to pull back as he felt himself want to deepen the kiss. The doctor had told him not to push Demeter into anything. But Demeter's hand reached up to his face and held him where he was. She softly bit on his lower lip and Duo found himself leaning over Demeter's shoulder to kiss her more adequately. His arms tightened around her waist and he felt her body mold perfectly to his. Duo's tongue slipped into Demeter's mouth and it was Duo who moaned first. He hadn't kissed Demeter passionately for a month---since October. Demeter, driven by Duo giving in first, kissed him fervently, her tongue battling with his. Duo fought back and as he had suspected he won. Duo explored Demeter's warm mouth getting reacquainted with territory he had been suspended from.  
  
Finally, after minutes of just kissing Duo backed off and Demeter put her full weight against Duo resting her head on his shoulder. Duo looked down at his girlfriend. Her slightly swollen lips were in a happy, content smile and her eyes were closed in peacefulness. Duo slowly rocked back and forth just enjoying the moment.  
  
"They found a heart." Demeter whispered, elation in her voice. "It's already in Maine---waiting for me."  
  
Duo gave Demeter a small squeeze and again he felt tears threaten to spill-- -this time for joy. What had seemed like the worst day of his life had suddenly become the best.  
  
"My angel." Duo whispered lovingly. Duo bent his head wanting just once more to kiss Demeter. Demeter tilted her head but just in that instant that their lips touched the phone rang.  
  
Duo let go of Demeter but she just smiled at him. "Hold that thought, lover, you might actually get what you want..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked in shock, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Oh, don't think I don't know what's going through that mind of yours right now." Demeter laughed before her face straightened and she picked up the phone. "Hello?" Demeter's face grew stone cold and her eyes took on a harshness like her twin's. "Nobody do anything. I'm on my way."  
  
Demeter slammed the phone down and grabbed Duo by the wrist. "Heero's been in a crash. He's okay---but Treize tried to knock him off course. The judges know he did it this time. But we've gotta go."  
  
"Wait did you say Treize?" Duo nearly yelled.  
  
"Yes." Demeter growled throwing the car door open and then shut. She threw on her seatbelt and revved the engine to its max.  
  
"Great, if Heero's not dead Treize is going to make sure he is." Duo replied. "He was talking at school yesterday that today would be Heero's last race."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Heero knew about it. He promised me that he'd be careful and that nothing would happen. Treize makes empty threats. I never thought he'd do the same thing again."  
  
"Oh he won't." Demeter snarled. "This time I'm making sure of it." She swore racing down the road...Treize wouldn't get away with the same shit twice.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero stumbled out of his car. He had finished first though his car was now on fire and his ribs were slightly bruised. Hera ran onto the racetrack and grabbed onto Heero's waist, crying.  
  
"It's okay." Heero hissed. "It's okay." He repeated.  
  
Relena came sprinting onto the track and Hera then tore herself from her brother to hold tightly to Relena who stroked her hair and looked at Heero.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes showing the concern of a lover---not a friend.  
  
Heero's eyes stared back in the same way. "A quick checkup at the doctor's and I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asked looking at the gash on Relena's arm.  
  
"Yeah, I slipped jumping over the rail." She replied. "Heero..." She warned her eyes looking over Heero's shoulder.  
  
Heero turned to see an angry Treize walking up to him.  
  
"Yuy, where's your punctured lung?" Treize laughed.  
  
Heero stood his ground. "Get Hera out of here Relena."  
  
Relena told Hera to go over to Quatre and she did as she was told. Relena stayed where she was.  
  
"You too, Relena. Go. Now."  
  
Relena stood next to Heero. "You'll have to kill me first."  
  
"I asked you a question, Yuy." Treize demanded stepping up next to Heero. The crowd grew silent.  
  
"Not here Treize, we can settle this later." Heero warned.  
  
"Where's your father, Yuy?" Treize nearly yelled. "Huh, where's Daddy? Or did you lose him too?"  
  
Heero remained silent.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Treize laughed spitting on Heero's shoe.  
  
"And whatever happened to that twin of yours?" Treize asked again.  
  
The crowd grew tense.  
  
"I'm right here." Demeter replied walking out onto the track with Duo right by her side.  
  
In the background Quatre sighed with relief.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the racing *goddess* and her lover boy. Haven't seen you on the track lately."  
  
Demeter smiled. "So where's Dorothy? Or was my brother just too much for her to resist?"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Come on Treize; don't speak so lowly of your mother. She'd be ashamed."  
  
Treize took a step up to Demeter but Duo's arms flexed from his tanktop--- walking out onto the track he had taken his T-shirt off knowing a fight was bound to break out.  
  
"And I thought your dad was rich. What's with this charity? Is racing suddenly not enough money? Tell us, why are you stealing other people's money for your pleasure? I thought you were an honest person."  
  
The crowd seemed to become even tenser and a few murmurs broke out.  
  
Demeter knew she had to tell the truth or a very good lie. "My dad---won't pay for my heart."  
  
The crowd gasped. Was she lying?  
  
"And why's that? I thought daddy loved you."  
  
Already the news reporters were everywhere.  
  
Demeter grew silent.  
  
Treize laughed. "Won't tell the truth, will you? Oh, I know your daddy won't pay for your heart. But I also know something that you've been keeping even from your doctors."  
  
Demeter's eyes grew wide but she held her ground.  
  
"Your dad's an alcoholic. He's been abusing you. That's where your attacks started. He'd beat you and make you cry. And then he'd go right back to drinking. You'd take his beating until he passed out and then you'd limp to your room and cry yourself to sleep or run to Duo's house. And then your attacks started and you were forced to go to the doctors. You claimed your injuries were from racing but you haven't raced for a long time. So what's it like to be so famous and to have a drunk-ass father?"  
  
Demeter's hand subconsciously rested against her ribs where the pounding began to start. Her heart was already racing and it hurt to breathe.  
  
"Huh? What's it like, Demeter? Tell everyone, I'm sure their dying to hear."  
  
Demeter looked at Heero and then glanced at Duo before she took a few steps forward.  
  
"Tell me Treize, what's it like to go to sleep every night knowing that you've failed? We all know what your intentions were that day that you tapped my tire. The judges believed you when you said it was an accident. But just as you have resources to get scandals on me, I have resources to get the intentions behind your 'accidents.'" Demeter took another step forward. "You purposefully hit my tire that day. But you failed Treize. I lived through your plot. I'm not dead. I didn't die like you had planned. Oh yes, I could die any day---my surgery could fail. And your nice attempt to scare me into another one of my attacks has failed. So that's twice you've failed. Look around you Treize. You might have exposed my secret but now I've exposed yours. My father abused me. He'll be sent to jail. But you tried to kill me. Maybe you'll share a cell. But take a good look around you. Where are your friends? Mine have you surrounded and so do my supporters. The people that have given their money to pay for my heart and hundreds of hearts for children all over the US. The money doesn't go to me, Treize---it's in the hands of the national government. Next time you should do your research."  
  
At that instant police sirens were heard and when Treize tried to make a break for it Demeter reached out. In a panic Treize punched Demeter. The crowd gasped and some screamed. Demeter's hands flew up to her ribs and just as she started to fall backwards Duo grabbed her.  
  
"NO!" Duo screamed as he caught her. The couple sank to the asphalt and Duo screamed for Heero. "Her lungs, they're closed!"  
  
Heero was immediately by Duo's side while Relena grabbed a hysteric Hera that jumped out of the crowd.  
  
"On my count..." Duo replied holding his mouth near hers. "One, two, THREE."  
  
Heero slammed down on her heart in a manner that the doctor had taught him. Demeter's body jerked and as she tried to inhale uselessly Duo gave her his breath.  
  
"One, two, THREE." Duo repeated.  
  
Again Heero pushed and Duo breathed.  
  
"Damn!" Duo cursed. "One, two, THREE!"  
  
Heero slammed down and Duo gave her all his breath.  
  
Demeter gasped and arched her back as her heart started up again and her lungs began to function again. Duo's eyes started to water and he caught Demeter's head before it could hit the asphalt again. Demeter's eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing was ragged.  
  
"Duo, Duo, Duo." She gasped between breathes.  
  
"I'm right here, babe, I'm right here."  
  
The police ran in that moment and two men took Treize away. A few judges were following the policemen explaining the evidence they could show at court. Another policeman walked up to Heero.  
  
Heero stood up from his spot next to his sister and faced the policeman.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?" the policeman asked, though it was more of a greeting than a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your father has been placed under arrest for abuse, battery, and alcoholism and for stealing money from his company."  
  
Heero's eyes went wide. Stealing money?  
  
"Don't worry---the possessions will stay with you. Except your younger sister. She'll be going with me."  
  
"No!" Demeter cried trying to stand up.  
  
Duo held her down and stared up at Heero.  
  
Heero turned back towards the policeman. "I'm afraid officer; I won't let you do that."  
  
"And I'm afraid you have no choice."  
  
Suddenly, there was Millardo. "Officer, I believe there's a slight misunderstanding here. Hera has been under our supervision for months. She has no right to be taken."  
  
The officer seemed to take Millardo's word over Heero's.  
  
"Very well then. That's all." The officer replied before walking off.  
  
The crowd grew quiet as the policemen left. Heero wiped his eyes and looked over at Demeter who was now standing but hugged tightly against Duo's chest. Both of them had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Heero!" Relena's voice cut through Heero's daze.  
  
Heero saw Relena running towards him and he found himself willingly opening his arms to her. She fell into his arms and he held her tightly.  
  
"Oh god." He whispered. "Relena."  
  
"I know, I know." Relena replied almost reading Heero's thoughts.  
  
They just held each other for a long moment.  
  
The announcer suddenly came over the intercom. "Show's over, people, go home." The crowd started to head out, though slowly.  
  
Heero pulled away from Relena. "Come to my house tonight. Nine?"  
  
Relena nodded once. "I'll be there. But right now, I need to get Hera back to our house."  
  
"Okay. See you." Heero replied. He hugged Relena once more and then started off.  
  
Heero noticed Duo and Demeter had already left. No doubt Demeter was at her wit's end.  
  
Heero sighed. Everything had happened so fast. And the night wasn't over yet. He had something he had to tell Relena before he could sleep. He couldn't wait any longer.  
  
~*~  
  
Demeter sighed as she flopped onto the bed. She was dressed in her usual PJ's: Capri sweats and a long T-shirt. Duo came out just in sweats and got in bed.  
  
"So, now everyone knows the truth. Your father's in jail. Treize is up for trial. Hera's almost permanently at the Dorlian's. You're alive..." Duo's voice broke. "I was so scared, Demeter, you weren't responding for a moment."  
  
Demeter was just silent but her body titled towards Duo.  
  
"Demeter?" Duo asked after a long, silent moment.  
  
"You know something, Duo?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm happy."  
  
Duo looked over at her. Demeter propped herself up on her elbow. "Dad's gone, everyone knows the truth, Hera's safe. I'm alive. Treize will soon be gone. My heart's in Maine." Demeter sighed and then laughed. "There's only one thing that's left undone."  
  
"And what's that?" Duo replied, shocked at her happy mood. But then he realized that Demeter's life was no longer lies and fright. She was free--- though she had paid a price. But nevertheless, his angel was now free.  
  
"I do believe that we were in the middle of something. I told you not to lose that thought." Demeter replied smiling wryly. Demeter leaned over Duo and began to kiss him passionately.  
  
Duo pulled his girlfriend fully against his body and let his mind rid itself of the traumatic night and focus on what was happening now.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero heard the doorbell ring as expected. He put down his book and walked to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Relena." He replied softly.  
  
"You said you wanted to see me. Nine, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Heero replied a bit dazed. "Come in."  
  
Relena walked in and took off her coat. Heero took it from her arms and hung it up.  
  
"Can we talk in the living room?" He asked gently.  
  
"Of course." Relena answered following Heero into the room. Heero motioned for her to sit in a nice white armchair and she did so. Heero sat down across from her. "So is there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Yes, actually, there was something I wanted to, uh, talk about." Heero replied finding his hands very interesting.  
  
"Well?" Relena encouraged.  
  
"Relena, we're friends right?" Heero asked.  
  
"The best of friends." Relena replied sitting forward. "Why Heero?"  
  
"And nothing will ever change that right?" Heero asked again, looking into Relena's eyes.  
  
"No, nothing." Relena said in a firm but questioning voice. "Heero...I'm not understanding where you're going with this."  
  
Heero sighed. "This friendship means a lot to me. You're almost as close to me as Duo. But I feel different around you. I," Heero sighed. "I have to tell you this, Relena, because it's killing me to keep it bottled up." Heero groaned, ran a hand through his hair and then stared straight at Relena. "I think I love you."  
  
Relena just sat there, in shock. Sure, she loved him. But he was almost unemotional. She would have never dreamed that he'd love her in return.  
  
"Heero...I..." Was all Relena could say.  
  
"I know, I don't expect you to feel the same."  
  
Relena rolled her eyes almost not believing her luck. In a sudden burst of courage she stood up and knelt down in front of Heero.  
  
"No Heero, I never expected *you* to feel the same." She replied. Before Heero could react her lips had met his and she held her mouth against his for a brief moment before withdrawing.  
  
Heero looked at Relena in shock, happiness (what happiness he could conjure on a face such as his) and almost disbelief. "You love me too?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? How do you think I sleep so well at night?" Relena laughed, relieved.  
  
Heero tried out a laugh and though it felt strange to him it felt good to join in with Relena.  
  
"So I guess it wouldn't shock you if I asked you to be my girlfriend...?"  
  
Relena just laughed and ran a hand down his clean-shaven face. "Heero, I'd be shocked if we didn't date. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She replied, her voice lowering.  
  
Heero decided to reach out on a limb. He brought his face close to hers. Relena knew that Heero wanted to do this on his own so she held perfectly still.  
  
"It's okay to kiss me Heero." She whispered.  
  
Heero took one last breath before his lips met hers again and soon their timid kissing became open and Heero was almost shuddering with the passion flowing through him. Heero had sunk down to his knees and pulled Relena close against his body as they kissed fervently. Heero's tongue, though inexperienced, learned quickly from Relena's and soon there was no difference between the two.  
  
When Heero started to feel strange stirrings in his body he decided to pull away. "Relena, I don't think we should go on anymore." He rasped.  
  
Relena rested her forehead against his. "You're right and it's ten o'clock anyways. I was a little late arriving. I think I should go home."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow?" Heero asked standing up and walking her to the door.  
  
"Of course, Heero, and the day after that and the day after that." She replied as she slipped into her coat.  
  
"Goodnight Heero. Sleep well." She said softly.  
  
There was a moment of hesitation before they kissed quickly but lovingly.  
  
"Goodnight." Heero replied as Relena walked out to her car.  
  
Heero watched her drive off before he shut the door and started up to his room.  
  
Finally he could sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, just for a quickie---for all of you who picked up the part where Demeter refers to her family being GREEK, I did that on purpose. I know Heero's Japanese or whatever but for certain reasons, I needed to change the ethnicity of the family. I hope no one minds that too much. I hope you enjoyed the story! 


	4. Just another turn in the track

Chapter Four: Just another turn in the track  
  
  
  
Duo drove into a parking space at the local dance studio. Demeter's second passion next to racing had always been tap dancing. She still took lessons and she still taught. Duo walked casually into the lobby and looked through a window into a dance studio. Demeter was standing there in a tight tanktop and pants teaching ten-year-olds a Christmas dance.  
  
"Okay, let's try that again. Maxi-four, step, and step, and shuffle buffalo, shuffle buffalo! Good! Good! Let's try that with the music---from the top."  
  
A corny version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer started to blast through the speakers and the kids watched and mimicked Demeter's every move. Demeter yelled the steps as she tapped right along with the kids watching all of them in the mirror. So caught up in her teaching she was that she never noticed Duo smiling lovingly at her.  
  
Demeter clapped her hands when they finished the combination---and for the first time the dance. "That was amazing!" She replied. "Wow, do you guys think you can remember that until Thursday?"  
  
All the kids agreed loudly.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you then. You guys have a good Saturday!"  
  
All the kids filed out and one of the ballet teachers stomped in. Duo recognized the girl as Hilde. She had flirted with him nonstop sense she had transferred last year.  
  
"Hey, Yuy!" replied.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Demeter asked cheerfully, ignoring Hilde's bitching.  
  
"Boss wants you, in the office. Something about the upcoming ballet."  
  
"I'll be right there." Demeter replied taking off her tap shoes and putting her CD's back in their case. "I'll see you later Hilde."  
  
"Hey, you still going out with Duo?" She snarled.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Why?"  
  
"Oh I'm just wondering why he's dating a good-as-dead girl. That's all."  
  
"Oh, okay." She replied.  
  
"I don't think you heard me---"  
  
"Oh, I heard you." Demeter replied. "I'm as good-as-dead. But then again, once I am dead what do I care what Duo does?"  
  
Hilde was just infuriated by Demeter's passiveness. "Get lost." She spat turning to the CD player and putting in some music.  
  
Demeter opened the door and nearly crashed into Duo.  
  
"Hey, I heard what you said in there."  
  
Demeter shrugged.  
  
Duo grabbed Demeter's shoulders. "You didn't mean, did you?" Duo asked.  
  
Demeter's eyes flared angrily. "No." She snapped. Demeter forced herself out of Duo's hold and walked into the office.  
  
Duo sat down, annoyed. He knew that both he and Demeter were almost to their breaking points. They were rarely getting along and they argued constantly.  
  
Demeter walked out with a clipboard full of papers. She sighed. "I'm ready to go home."  
  
"Well, that's where we're headed." Duo replied taking her unbalanced dance bag off of her shoulder. He threw it into the backseat and then threw himself in the car.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? Since when the hell did you become so passive? Huh? Do you not care if you die? Do you not believe that I will never love another?" Duo's eyes grew wet at the last statement but he drove with his focus unwavering. They sped through the outskirts of town taking the shorter way home.  
  
Demeter rolled her eyes. "Duo, if I said that I cared about life and that I cared about you do you think Hilde would have dismissed me? I would just be feeding fuel to her fire. She'd never lay off."  
  
Duo slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. "I'm not talking about just today. You've been like this for a month. You're passive. It's like you don't care if you'll die or not. You're never around anymore---it's like you want to separate from me." Duo snapped back, turning into their giant neighborhood. "I love you, Demeter, I want to marry you. I want us to have kids and grow old together but you make it so hard to even dream."  
  
Demeter put her hand over her eyes as tears started to spill. "You're right."  
  
"What?" Duo replied, his voice suddenly softening. He didn't expect that from her.  
  
"You're right. I am passive and uncaring. That's because this operation is 40-60, with failure being 60, I don't want to go into surgery expecting to live and wake up with you by my side. I don't want to set myself up to let myself down. I guess being passive is how I'm protecting myself." Demeter's voice broke and she tilted her head back against the seat, crying softly. "That's how I run. That's how I'm surviving this."  
  
Duo's hand slid over to her knee where it rested. "Demeter, sweetie, please, there are other ways to get through this. If you had told me that sooner we could have changed everything. Hell, we can change everything now." Duo explained pulling into his garage.  
  
The garage door shut but no one moved. Demeter took a shaky breath. "I don't know how else to get through this."  
  
Duo unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned across the seat, and kissed Demeter's mouth. His hand cupped her wet face. They hadn't kissed for a week. Their contact was getting lesser and lesser. Duo's kiss was demanding, forceful, and desperate. Demeter didn't respond, instead she started to pull back slightly.  
  
Duo ended the kiss as he felt Demeter pull away. He got out of the car. "Damn it." He cursed.  
  
Demeter jumped out of the car. "Duo!" She nearly yelled. He turned and Demeter was right there. She firmly led his face down to hers and she kissed him passionately. Her tongue was the one to battle for dominance and control. Duo held tightly onto her as they stood in his darkened garage, with the sounds of the cooling engine.  
  
Demeter finally pulled back. "That's what you're doing wrong. You're assuming."  
  
Duo sighed. "Thank you for acting that out." He replied sarcastically.  
  
Demeter kissed him once again. Duo had no objections to the attention.  
  
"I think we're both a little...nervous." Demeter whispered into his neck.  
  
"Well if we can get through this, children will be a breeze." Duo laughed. "But you're right. Tomorrow, we're gonna go to the beach and spend the entire day there. No phone calls, no doctors, just you and me. We're gonna get through this babe. I promise."  
  
"And we'll both work on our quirks." Demeter added.  
  
"Yes, we will." Duo agreed.  
  
Demeter suddenly cursed softly. "This Thursday is Thanksgiving, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I'll have to cancel dance practice and call the sub in for the next three months. But I'll do that later. I have something I need to do right now."  
  
"What's that?" Duo replied.  
  
"Come here, I'll show you." Demeter replied dragging Duo into the house. "Two things really." She corrected herself. "Second of all, decorations need to go up for that dinner at my home." she explained pointing to the box labeled Thanksgiving.  
  
"What's first?" Duo asked.  
  
Demeter turned around putting her hands on his shoulders. "I need to prove to you just how *un*-passive your girlfriend can really be." She laughed. Her lips met his in a heated, searing kiss. And kisses like those only led up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero walked in the door and shut it behind him. Thursday, already. And it was Thanksgiving. The smell of pumpkin pie and turkey smelled wonderful as he took of his jacket and walked into the kitchen. Duo and Demeter were already there. Hera, of course, was latched onto Demeter's waist but Heero also took notice of how much Hera also hung onto Relena. Duo's arms were constantly around Demeter. And Relena---well, his beautiful Relena was as happy as ever in the middle of it all.  
  
Heero walked in the room. "Hey." He replied casually. Demeter gave him a hug, followed by Duo. Hera threw herself into her older brother's arms.  
  
"So are you ready to sit down for a few moments?" Duo laughed. Heero had been running around like a madman all week due to the charity and Demeter's upcoming operation the following week.  
  
"Oh man, am I ever." Heero sighed.  
  
"Take a seat, Heero, we've got everything covered." Demeter replied. Everyone went back to work but Relena handed off the spatula to Hera and walked over to Heero's white armchair where he was straightening out some papers.  
  
Slowly she began to work out the knots in his shoulders. "You know sitting down requires you relax for at least a moment." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Heero smiled and set down the papers. "What are you guys? My doctors?"  
  
Relena kissed his cheek. "I have something I think you should see..."  
  
Heero stood up and took Relena's outstretched hand. They walked up the stairs and into Heero's study. Relena picked up an envelope and handed it to her boyfriend. "It was sent to the wrong address. It's for you."  
  
Heero looked at the envelope. It was from Greece. He ripped the letter open...  
  
My Dearest Heero,  
  
Ever since your mother died and your father just took you three I have never been able to find where you were. Well, your charity finally got around to our little country. I saw your handsome, grown face on the television and our whole family cried. So strong you three are---just like your mother was...  
  
Heero's eyes began to water with emotion and he fell onto the couch as he continued to read.  
  
...But so sad are we to hear about Demeter's condition. You do know that your mother died of a weak heart, didn't you? All it took was one drunken blow from your father to her heart and she was gone. Yes, that is the truth of what happened to your mother...  
  
Heero's tears had welled beyond breaking point and two tears slipped down his pale face followed by two more and two more. Still he read.  
  
...But anyways, we shall talk move of that in the future, I want to wish you and Demeter the best of luck. Our hearts are with her and you. Your life has been unfairly cruel but I see two wonderful adults in you and Demeter. We are all praying for our little Demeter. Oh, how she loved to race. So fast she could run and bike and skate. Your mother was up to her ears in both you and Demeter's desire for speed and thrill. But your mother loved every moment. Keep racing, young god. Keep racing. You know that your mother is watching you.  
  
All of my love,  
  
Aunt Athena  
  
Heero's trembling hand released the letter and the paper floated to the ground. Relena was immediately at Heero's side; her arms about him, holding him tightly.  
  
Heero cried into her neck---something he hadn't done since they had moved from Greece without their mother. He cried for all those years of suffering, and for Demeter, and for Hera, and for growing up so fast, and for being on the verge of losing his twin. Relena's arms were so comforting and loving that Heero almost felt as though she might have been an angel at that moment. It took him at least five minutes he recovered his control and his breathing before he pulled away from Relena.  
  
"That was my aunt. She wanted to wish Demeter luck...we haven't talked to her since our father took us from Greece."  
  
Relena's soft hand reached out hesitantly to Heero's face and dried his tears lovingly. "Painful bliss." She whispered. Heero's eyes closed as Relena finished drying his tears.  
  
"Thank you Relena. Even though you are my girlfriend you never had to do this."  
  
Relena smiled sweetly at him and kissed his lips quickly. "I don't have to do anything. But I love you, and I want to help you. I want to be able to take some of that pain away---and give a little more bliss."  
  
"You do." Heero replied tucking a stand of hair behind her ears. "I wouldn't be able to live through this without you. Demeter has Duo and vise versa. I love my sister but I just can't bear to live with her before this transplant. If it weren't for your support---for answering all my calls in the middle of the night, for all those visits, and all that time spent with me, and all the love you gave me. I don't know how I would have survived."  
  
"Dido." Relena replied. She glanced at the clock. "We should probably head downstairs now. I didn't mean for this to take so long." Relena stood up, and straightened out her jeans and white turtleneck while walking to the door.  
  
Heero stood up hastily and caught Relena just before she could head out the door.  
  
"Did I say thank you?" Heero asked quickly. But before Relena could reply Heero had pulled her into his embrace and was already kissing her passionately. For another moment the couple stood at the door, kissing, silently promising that they'd get through the following month.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hera, would you say the prayer?" Relena asked softly at the table. Quatre, Trowa, Millardo, Noin, Relena, Helen and George ---Relena and Millardo's parents, Duo, Demeter, Heero, Wufei, and finally Hera herself sat at the dining table.  
  
Hera bowed her head as did the others around her.  
  
"Oh...almighty father...I---I know this is supposed to be a day of Thanksgiving and happiness but in our homes I look at this dinner as a gathering to rally us together for Demeter's upcoming..." Hera started to cry softly.  
  
"Oh heavenly father," Demeter continued, never faltering. "We look upon this time with the thanks that we have been given a chance to be together to gain and share strength and hope. We thank you for your love and for you giving us the chance to be here today---"  
  
"This next month will be an ordeal." Duo cut in. "In more ways then one for each of us. We pray for your guidance and support to get us through this. Give us the strength to see this through together. Give us the wisdom to pull us through. Give us the love to remain as close as we are."  
  
Heero finished off the prayer. "Almighty father, who gives and takes life as he sees it fit. Who answers and denies prayers as must fit the way of life. Who knows and sees all. On this day of Thanksgiving we thank you for the gift of courage. For this is just one giant race and this is just one turn, one obstacle in the entire course. We thank you for giving us the courage to face this turn with wisdom, experience, and speed. Amen."  
  
"Amen." Came the reply from everyone at the table.  
  
Millardo began to carve the turkey and hand the plates down one-by-one...  
  
~*~  
  
"Demeter..." Duo whispered, as the couple walked home in the cold Thanksgiving night.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Are you really tired?" Duo asked, slowing to a stop.  
  
"No, not really. Why?" She asked. She hadn't heard any seduction in his voice, so his motive eluded her.  
  
"Okay then." Duo replied, breaking out into an almost foolish grin. His hand slipped from her waist to her hand. He began to run in the opposite direction of their house, towards the beach.  
  
"Duo!" Demeter gasped as they nearly reached the beach. She couldn't breathe easily and she started to slow.  
  
Duo stopped, picked her up, and continued to run with her. "Care for a swim?" He laughed as they ran.  
  
"Swim!? Oh my god, NO!" Demeter screamed, but laughter pealed after the protest.  
  
"Oh come on sweetie!" Duo replied slowing to a walk as they reached the waves.  
  
"Duo! No! Please, Duo, no!" She screamed between laughs. She struggled in his arms.  
  
Duo walked out into the ocean until his shins were covered in water.  
  
"One!" Duo chanted, pretending to get ready to throw her.  
  
"No!" Demeter laughed holding tight onto Duo's shoulders.  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Duo, please!" Demeter shrieked.  
  
"Three!"  
  
Demeter let yelp as she felt his arms begin to leave her. She started to fall down but in the same instant Duo caught her.  
  
Demeter sat there, frozen in his arms. "Very funny Mr. Maxwell." She laughed into his neck.  
  
"I'll never let you fall Demeter." Duo whispered, growing serious.  
  
Demeter slipped out of his arms. The water covered her legs almost up to her knees. She looked up at him. They just stared at each other.  
  
"This is too familiar." Demeter whispered after a while.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Race you!"  
  
A fourteen-year-old Demeter sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Duo, I'm really not up for that right now."  
  
"Come on, sweetie. It's just the beach."  
  
"It's only ten at night, and it's only October!" Demeter parried.  
  
"You're just scared I'll beat you." Duo taunted.  
  
"Oh you're on, honey." Demeter challenged already starting off at a run.  
  
Duo chased after her and latched onto her hand and they ran, hand-in-hand, onto the beach.  
  
Demeter tried to stop at the waves but Duo continued to pull her in.  
  
"Duo no!" Demeter screeched, pulling back on his hands.  
  
Duo turned and took her other hand and drug her, almost bodily, into knee length seawater.  
  
Demeter tripped and fell into Duo's arms. The full moon shone onto the two young, young lovers. Demeter slightly pulled back, but remained in Duo's arms. They had been 'dating' for a year but never had they been so close. They had kissed, but only timidly. They had teased but not sexually.  
  
Duo looked down at his girlfriend, his large cobalt eyes shining from the light of the moon.  
  
"I love you, Demeter." He whispered. It wasn't the, 'love ya, babe' thing that every fourteen-year-old couple exchanged there was pure and raw love behind the words.  
  
Demeter trembled, not from the cold, but from the shock of the words.  
  
"I love you too, Duo. You know I do." Demeter replied with just as much love.  
  
Duo's head slowly bent down to hers. Demeter raised her lips to his. Their lips touched each other. And instead of immediately pulling away like they usually did, their lips stayed where they did. Duo's lips timidly began to move against hers. Both of their mouths began to open, following after each other. Duo's tongue slipped into her mouth and Demeter followed suit. Duo's arms tightened around Demeter and held her closer as they kissed passionately under the full moon.  
  
That night had forever changed their lives.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
Duo smiled lovingly down at Demeter. "That it does." He replied softly.  
  
Duo let go of Demeter and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box.  
  
"Duo?" Demeter asked, fear almost tingeing her voice.  
  
Duo laughed softly. "No, it's not that sort of thing. I can't really get down on one knee right now, but..."  
  
Duo opened the box and inside it was a beautiful silver ring with tiny blue sapphire heart on it. "Consider it a promise ring."  
  
Demeter looked down at her left hand were another promise ring already sat.  
  
Duo took the hand she inspected and slipped the second ring on. "You see, they match."  
  
Demeter looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "You planned this?"  
  
"Not this *this* but, the double ring thing was a suggestion a long time ago. Look at this ring as a, 'I'll propose to you soon' thing."  
  
"I'll propose to you soon thing, gottcha." Demeter said in a low voice filled with laughter.  
  
Duo kissed Demeter deeply and left her gasping for breath. "I'm promise you, Demeter, soon, so soon after your surgery, we'll be engaged."  
  
Demeter smiled up at him. "You're sure you want to get married so soon?"  
  
"Married? I said engaged. I was thinking you'd let me get used to my engaged life before we actually tied the knot. I was thinking after we both got out of college."  
  
"You're crazy." Demeter laughed, purely happy.  
  
"Only for you, babe, only for you." Duo assured. He bent his head and kissed her deeply once again, under the full moon.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo rolled over and looked at his girlfriend sleeping soundly next to him. She lay there, curled in his arms, her breathing calm and relaxed. Duo glanced past her at the two filled suitcases almost screaming Maine. Duo was petrified, he hated flying. He hated this situation. He pulled Demeter closer to his body. Demeter sighed softly before snuggling closer to his body. Duo kissed Demeter's forehead absently before he closed his eyes.  
  
Tomorrow would definitely be a change in pace. Or as Heero referred to it: just another turn on the track. 


End file.
